A Silver Lining
by P1nkx
Summary: When he was younger, he dealt with his abusive father and the lonesomeness that accompanied living in his shadow. Matters only became worse when his father's pregnant mate moved into their castle- bringing along her many human servants. In spite of it all, he finds out that every cloud has a silver lining, no matter how loud, demanding, and fiesty she is. Sesshomaru/Kagome


**This first chapter is short because I want to see if this story is worth continuing!**

A Silver Lining, Chapter 1

How could he?

How could his father take another mate…after…after his mother's death?

This woman was human no less.

These mortals…they were responsible for his mother's death. They hunted her down and murdered her…yet his father found an affinity for them.

The prince's golden orbs hardened over in a glare as he observed the mortals approaching their castle.

His father's human mate brought along her servants and slaves- all of them bound in chains. They were dressed in mere rags as it seemed- their faces and clothes dirty from their far travel.

They seemed weary- the elderly forced to walk at the same pace as the young. Their group was only comprised of women and children, and they weakly trudged behind - their paces low.

The more defiant ones were caged and bound, screaming as they were brought in.

They were filthy animals…ignorant fools.

"…When she arrives, make not a move against her…Or I will kill you, my own flesh and blood…" The deep timbre at his side reminded him that his father was still present.

He knew well that he meant it. He hated his son, at least Sesshomaru felt as though he did. His father despised the very ground he walked on, and treated him as such. The only reason he kept him around was because he needed an heir, and so far, Sesshomaru proved himself more than capable.

He was more advanced than the other lords and their heirs. He was faster, stronger, and smarter than they were- though his father did not believe it to be enough.

Any accomplishment he acquired was nothing to Touga. Nothing was ever good enough for him.

"…My dearest!" With the help of armored guards, Izayoi's form hobbled out of her carriage.

It was Sesshomaru's first time ever seeing her.

Briefly, he saw why his father decided to rut with her. She possessed large pools of brown doll-shaped eyes, and subtle pink lips She was beautiful- elegant even, yet behind the elaborate and silken fabrc of her kimono, he could see her engorged stomach.

She was with a child.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and soon, his brows knitted.

What had his father done?

She…she was going to give birth to a half-breed…a worthless half-breed.

His eyes left her and flickered up to his father's form once the two embraced- embarking on a passionate filled kiss soon afterwards.

He glanced away, feeling a frown touch his lips.

This wasn't right.

This was an abomination.

His mother would have never stood for anything like this.

She despised humans, just as he did, for good reason…yet his father…was now embracing one.

He…hated her…

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten, and he became nauseas.

They'd be forever mocked by the other lands.

The people were going to rebel. They would not tolerate a half-breed among them.

His father was destroying everything he worked to establish.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Izayoi standing in front of him, gazing curiously. He was not sure if she said anything to him or not, but he managed a glare, a soft growl threatening to rise to his throat, but he suppressed it.

As much as he wanted to feel her human flesh and blood between his claws, he knew that his father was going to kill him I he did so. His fingers clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles grew white- and his claws sunk into his soft palms, drawing blood.

The beatings his father gave him usually left his pup limp in a pile of his own blood.

Sometimes, he was so bruised and battered that he slept for days on end, wishing to merely be numb from the world.

Those same beatings started mere days after his mother died- back when he was a mere pup- naive to the world around him.

Back then, he couldn't defend himself, yet even now, it didn't matter. He trained, trained hard, yet his father was always better- more powerful. Whenever he fought back, things were worse. He was better off merely taking it- despite the humiliation.

Izayoi's brows furrowed, and her gaze flickered over to her mate. As it seemed, Sesshomaru did not hear her.

"Worry not of him. He's ignorant." Touga grunted, folding her arms across his chest as he stared down at his pup, mere disgust written over his face.

Sesshomaru heard that much. His father's words hurt him, they always did. He was constantly reminded of how worthless he was, no matter how hard he tried. He merely adverted his gaze as he felt his entire body become hot.

Izayoi seemed apprehensive. She pursed her lips, continuing to stare at her mate's son, "My love, do not say that. Perhaps he is simply nervous." After a moment, she smiled, gently reaching out to brush the back of her index finger against the silver, silken strands of his hair that framed his face, "…You are simply beautiful, Sesshomaru…It is nice to finally meet you."

Once she reached for him, he immediately stepped backwards, his brows narrowing. He was trying his best not to hurt her, trying his damnest, yet she wasn't supposed to be there…

Things were not supposed to be this way.

His father was not supposed to take a human mate.

Touga was betraying his mother this way

Izayoi lips set in a frown. The tension was unmistakable.

The Daiyoukai eyed his son venomously, his jaw clenching, "…Ungrateful, worthless brat…"

Sesshomaru couldn't think.

He couldn't breathe.

When he figured he was going to lose control of himself, a scream pierced his ears.

It was a human girl- one of the slaves.

His father's guards were wasting no time having fun with the women- undressing them, suckling on their flesh, and rutting them right in the middle of the streets.

The human females kicked and scream- tearing at whatever they could reach- scratching at whatever they could, but it was no use. Those that refused were beaten, flogged- others bludgeoned as more guards spilled out of the castle- intent on taking their fill of the slaves.

"What are they doing?!" Izayoi's form filled with panicked, yet her mate secured his arms around her. She desperately tried to pull away from him, "Stop it, stop it!"

Touga knew well that there was no protecting the mortals. They were servants, and would be treated as such- mere play things for his guards and members of the castle to have and toy with. He felt no such thing towards Izayoi, but he knew it was going to be impossible to save the rest. He was not willing to fight a losing battle, "Patience my love….they will learn better…We cannot save all of them…."

Izayoi's grew mortified, her eyes growing glossy as tears streamed down her cheeks, "P-please, you must stop them, you must!"

Touga couldn't. It was best if the men got it out of their systems now, otherwise they were just going to sneak and do it anyway. He turned his stern gaze towards his son, cradling Izayoi's sobbing form against his chest, "Call them off, now!" He barked.

Sesshomaru didn't want to.

Whatever these filthy humans got, they deserved it…yet he was in enough trouble already. His father's mate didn't seem too concerned when they were all shackled- making their way up to the Western Castle on foot. What difference did it make that they were used? However, his father was going to have his head for rejecting Izayoi. It was best to heed his command. He glanced back at him before proceeding off, down towards the turbulent and violent scene.

Behind him, he could still hear Izayoi's screams as his father guided her into the castle.

By now, human bodies littered the ground- the women still kicking and screaming as they were drug off to the guard's quarters.

The prince intercepted as many as he could- needing only to speak to the guards to stop them. The word was passed along, and eventually, the humans were left to themselves- clinging and hugging onto one another like savages.

He hated them.

He wished that he could merely incinerate them all- cure the land of the cancer they provided….but he couldn't. They were now invading his home, and he was powerless to stop them.

"Is this why we came here, so that you can treat us like this?!" One of the women yelled out at him, but Sesshomaru was certain that she was not speaking to him.

No one, human or demon, dared to speak to him that way…except his father.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The girl said again, propping her hands onto her hips.

Sesshomaru glanced at her.

This particular group of women, including the one addressing him, were dressed differently from the others- their kimonos brilliantly embroidered and patterned. He took it that they were the personal servants of Izayoi. It would explain the girl's brazen attitude.

He wanted a reason to kill them, and he'd take any that he could get it. He closed the distance between them in second, his claws drawn to sever her head from her shoulders…yet he was stopped- a vice grip on his free arm. He was thrown backwards by his father, hitting the ground in a less than graceful manner.

As it seemed, Touga was unable to keep Izayoi in the castle. However, it was expected. She was a kind, gentle woman.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" Izayoi asked, wrapping her arms around the girl that Sesshomaru previously tried to attack.

"He tried to kill me!" Kagome pointed out, her brows knitting as she hugged onto her Mistress. Her azure eyes were nearly vibrating out of her sockets as she watched the silver-haired prince stand.

"Human wretch…" Sesshomaru snapped, though he silenced himself once his father passed him a glance. His nostrils flared, and the prince began to pace away- heading towards the entrance of the castle.

"Sesshomaru, you're forgetting your place. Apologize to her.." His father murmured the words smoothly, watching as his son pause in his steps.

His entire body stiffened over.

No, he refused to apologize. That was one thing he wouldn't do…He couldn't. He was going to pay for it, but he couldn't. He didn't turn around.

A silence lingered on before the Daiyoukai spoke again, "...Very well, since you will not obey…take this girl with you. She is now your companion…Harm any hair on her head, and I will see to it that you hang, personally…"

Sesshomaru's molten colored orbs widened, and he glanced back at his father. He was…forcing the girl on him?

"…Are you sure beloved?." Izayoi asked her mate, soon releasing Kagome to view her weary expression, "..Worry not Kagome…I promise…I promise I won't allow any more of you to be harmed." The rest of the slaves were herded into the castle by guards wielding weapons. She prayed to Kami that they were safe.

"I am more than sure. Sesshomaru, take the girl to the castle…get her dressed This will teach you not to draw your claws against…any more mortals..." A part of him enjoyed seeing his son break- seeing how much anger he suppressed , how he tried to best of his abilities to control every emotion that came to him. The pup was a fool, and would forever be one.

Kagome wasn't' even sure if she wanted to be stuck with him. She snorted faintly, eyeing the prince who seemed to want to slit her throat again. He was a real nut case- so far as she was concerned.

"I despise…humans." Sesshomau forced his voice to remain even, his golden eyes focused intently on his father's larger form, " I detest them as my birthright…I will not…associate myself with them for you...or for anyone else." He had to leave then. He had probably signed his own death warrant several times over. When he returned, his father was going to beat him, mercilessly, he knew, but he didn't care.

He was growing numb to it all.

Before he knew it, he was already headed towards the outskirts of the West.

He just needed to be alone…to forget everything.


End file.
